


Happily Ever After

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 26: "You thought this was real?"





	Happily Ever After

"You thought _this_ was real?"

Jiyong woke with a sob, his chest feeling constricted and like it would exploded at the same time. Those words have haunted him for the last three days, ever since he said those five words. He being Jiyong's boyfriend ( well ex-boyfriend now, he supposes? ), Nan Taewoo. The destroyer of Kwon Jiyong, the notorious G-Dragon's heart.

It had been their rare date nights, just them at least, that they had been able to evade the paparazzi and gotten away from their friends. Jiyong had been rather ecstatic about it. He felt horrible that he had to be away from Taewoo so much and that he had to hide their relationship because of his career, but Taewoo had been okay with it. At least by what he had told Jiyong. Anyways it had been one of their rare date nights and they had gone out to one of Jiyong's favorite restaurants. One that he frequented a lot whenever he was home or in the studio. It seems like Taewoo had planned it that way.

"What do you mean you are married?" Jiyong hissed, a hand clutching the wine glass so tight it was a surprise that it did not shatter in his hand. He had thought they had come out here for a nice date night and here was Taewoo telling him that he was married and that they had to 'stop their affair' because his wife ( fucking wife! ) was getting suspicious! Jiyong had never heard such a thing. They had been dating for over a year!

"Exactly as I mean, this was fun and all, but my wife will take my kids if she finds out I am cheating," Taewoo sneered at Jiyong, his usual affection and care replaced with hatred and disgust, as if Jiyong had coerced him into this relationship! Hell, he was risking everything to be with a married, fucking man with children!

"We have been dating for over a year," Jiyong seethed through his teeth, very aware of the others around them in the restaurant. The employees respected his privacy since he came here a lot and tipped them all pretty well, but the customers not so much. Luckily the restaurant did not allow phones back in the lounge where Jiyong and Taewoo was sitting. "Are you trying to tell me that none of that relationship was real to you?" Jiyong was close to smash this wine glass on the table and deal with Seunghyun's agitation at a later date. Though given the circumstance, he was sure his hyung would allow the waste of perfectly good wine. Jaewoo's face twisted into something out of a horror movie, humor replacing the hatred and amusement shadowing the disgust. Then the unthinkable happened, the phrase that plagued Jiyong's nightmare.

"You thought this was real? That we were dating and we would what? Overcome your lifestyle and live happily ever after? Are you really that childish? Listen, you're a good fuck and nice arm candy, but you are not husband material." Jaewoo's words cut through Jiyong like a knife and he could feel his hands shake, with angry or anxiety that was undecided. He wanted to scream and throw things, but social convention made it inappropriate to do anything drastic. Feeling his bottom lip tremble, Jiyong decided that he was going to step out of his situation. Maybe Youngbae would let him sleep over tonight.

"Excuse me," Jiyong gritted out, attempting to keep his tears at bay as he stood as proudly as he could and stepped out of the lounge. He made his way to the coat/phone check, and handed the employee his number. He needed to call someone, he needed to be away from this now.

"Here you are, Mr. Kwon." The employee handed over his coat and two phones with it. He slipped his own phone in his pocket, but eyed Taewoo's. If you asked him later what he was thinking, he would tell you that he was not. He had just had his heart smashed into a million pieces by a man that he loved and risked everything for and told he was not husband material. He was angry and embarrassed. In that moment, Jiyong decided to give Taewoo a reason to feel embarrassed. There was no way he would be allowed to cause this much damage to the famous G-Dragon without the other man getting back at him. It was stupid and childish, but Jiyong did not care as he put the code in for Taewoo's phone, his eyes narrowing at the picture he found there.

While he had known the code to his phone, he had never seen the lock screen before. There was the wife and children. The perfect little family. Jiyong might have felt some regret later, but again at that moment? Jiyong felt nothing as he clicked the name with the most hearts next to it.

"Tae?" The woman that answered had Jiyong floored. It was a hideous idea, but he could not stop now that he had started.

"Hello? Is this Taewoo's wife?" Jiyong did not know her name and quite frankly, he did not want to. He wanted to cause the hurt that he felt.

"Yes. Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to tell you that your husband has been cheating on you for over a year with me, a guy and that you should take him for everything he is," Jiyong pulled the phone away from his ear and stormed back into the lounge, ignoring the employees calling for him to come back. The wife was yelling on the other side of the phone, but Jiyong's hearing was ringing and he only had sight for his ex-boyfriend at the table. Throwing the phone will all his might, he snarled at Taewoo when he reached him. "Seems like you are not husband material either, asshole!" Jiyong seethed, picking up his abandoned wine glass and throwing it in Taewoo's face before storming out of the restaurant. Fuck social convention. Jiyong was not going to let some punk of a dude that could not admit his own sexuality make a fool out of him.

All plans to call Youngbae had gone from his head and Jiyong went home to his lonely house and smashed every picture he had of him and Taewoo in the house before passing out on the floor with Iye warily curling next to head. And that is the end of the story. Waking up soaked in sweat, laid in shards of glass and his phone ringing constantly, Jiyong was regretting everything last night. He had risked everything to embarrass Taewoo. It had only taken a look at his phone to realize that he has indeed lost everything to embarrass him.

**Panda:** Hyung! Have you see the news?

**Hyungie:** Are you okay?

**Daesungie:** Have you seen it… It isn't the end Hyung

**Mooma:** Baby, is it true? How come you never told us? We still love you no matter what…

**Dami:** Give me his name! I'll kill the bastard!

**Appa:** I'll call my lawyer once I hear back from your manager, we'll get the story and pictures taken down. Don't worry son.

There were many more along those lines and also a few nasty ones, but only his mother was helpful with linking the story that everyone had been talking about. He felt his heart jump in his throat as he read the article. "Esteemed G-Dragon Has An Affair With Married Business Man?" The article had multiple pictures with him in suggestive positions. Any images with Taewoo had his face blurred out. Jiyong could feel his eyes burn as he read the words in the article and stared at the pictures. Those were his tattoos, there was no denying. The article would have been incriminating had Taewoo's name been mentioned or his face not been blurred.

In one last act of defiance, Jiyong took a picture from his own gallery. One where Taewoo was wrapped around his torso, his face in full view and Jiyong's tattoos identifying him. This picture did not show Jiyong as wanton as the ones that Taewoo gave the press were. He was not going to be made out as some lustful being that had seduced a married man. He opened Instagram and put the picture in with the caption; "His name is Nan Taewoo. He sought me out. He told me we were in a relationship. He is a married man with children and continuous met with me. He painted me as some mistress to the media and tried to ruin my career. You decide who is at fault. - Jiyong"

After that, he turned his phone off and laid back down on the floor with Iye, a feeling of emptiness settling in his chest. The tears may have come at some point, but Jiyong fell asleep long before they could burn his vision. He just wanted it all to go away right now.

********************************************************************************

  
"Hyung?" Jiyong groaned at the prodding, pushing at the hand that was poking his cheek. That did not to deter the person however and the poking continued. Jiyong rolled away from the touch, only to roll into another's touch. This one feminine and their nails grazed his cheeks. He pried his eyes open, the tears from before having clumped his eyelashes together, and met the concerned face of his mother.

"Mooma?" He mumbled in confusion, her nickname slipping through his chapped lips. He could see tears gathering in her hazel eyes as she gazed down at him. He would kill whoever made his mom cry.

"Oh my baby," his mother knelt down next to him, brushing his blond hair out of his face. Jiyong rolled on his back, meeting the concerned eyes of Seungri. He reached up to brush his thumb reassuringly against his maknae's cheek. His eye circles looked darker than normal and Jiyong wondered if he had slept at all. He was DJ-ing last night and probably had not slept if the article had been released early. Seungri was always on top of scandals.

"Have you slept?" Seungri let out a wet laugh that sounded hysterical, bending his head down until it could rest on Jiyong's chest, his Mooma joining his maknae in wetting the front of his shirt. Jiyong's arms came up around them, cradling their heads to his chest. He did not want either of them crying, not for him or because of him. Footsteps sounded over the sobbing and Jiyong tilted his head back to look at the other two that approached.

"Appa, Hyungie," Jiyong nodded his head in acknowledgement, his chest feeling tight when his own father's eyes started to water. Seunghyun did not look like he was fairing much better. "There's some more of my chest if you both want to cry as well," he offered, attempting to lighten the mood, but even he could hear how flat his tone was. Seungri let out another wet sob, clutching onto Jiyong's shirt before pulling back to look at him.

"Love you, hyung," he whispered, helping Jiyong's Mooma up from the ground as well while Seunghyun helped Jiyong off the floor. The elder pulled the blond man close and held him tight, Jiyong's head tucked under his chin. Jiyong welcomed this hold, a familiar hold that he has experienced over the years that felt like his own mother's. But right now Seunghyun's hug felt more comforting than Jiyong's bed.

"You smell of booze and sweat," Seunghyun told him honestly, Jiyong letting out a surprised laugh at the deep voice.

"Wow, thanks hyung."

"Can I help you clean up?" Jiyong froze at the question before shyly nodding his head. It was easier talking to Seunghyun quietly like this than talking to the others. He loved his parents and Seungri, but he would always have a bond with Seunghyun that no one could replace. Jiyong allowed Seunghyun to speak for him and then lead him away to the bathroom. Jiyong ended up in a bubble bath with his knees pulled up under his chin, watching Seunghyun draw lazy circles in the bubbles in front of him. He had rolled up his sleeves and removed his shoes, a show of trust that he only had around Jiyong.

"What happened Ji?" Seunghyun finally asked, keeping his eyes on the bubbles and not pressuring Jiyong at all. Jiyong rested his head on his knees, eyes focused on the wall.

"He was married, hyungie… Wife and children. Three of them… He took me out for dinner and I guess thought that I would not make a scene. It was the one we go to a lot, the one that takes your phones," Jiyong waited for Seunghyun to nod before continuing on, "they handed me his phone when I was leaving, I was going to call Youngbae and sleep over with him and Hyorin, but something came over me and I called his wife. Oh, hyungie, am I a homewrecker?" Jiyong ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"No." Seunghyun's head snapped up to meet Jiyong's eyes, "He led you on and then tried to break up with you when it was no longer convenient to him. And when you were not a docile little thing like his wife, he attempted to ruin your career. But you destroyed him instead." Jiyong tilted his head at him in surprise, biting his lip.

"What happened after my post?"

"Our fans rallied around you, your father got the initial article and pictures removed from all sites. With your naming him, the fans have found out his social media and have hounded him since. They are running stories about him cheating on his wife now and leading you on. YG is attempting to cover up the slander against you, insisted you did not need a press conference since all was already aired by you and your father put a plug on anything else that may come up. They are going with, it is your life and you are the victim here, which you are. Hyorin took Youngbae on an impromptu vacation since he was so mad, his manager snatched his phone before he could let his tongue loose and Daesung will probably be here within an hour, his mother wanted the story from him and I think the other mothers came with his." Jiyong felt overwhelmed by all of this, having lived in fear for most of his life about how people would never accept him because he liked men and here he was with his supportive family, friends, and fans.

"We are here for you, yongie. We love you and we are not going anywhere just because you love who you love, though we all want murder charges for how this bastard treated you." Seunghyun reached forward and brushed his thumb over Jiyong's knee. It made something in him flutter, something dangerous and forbidden but all around exciting. His heart was broken, but hope blossomed in his chest.

"What else happened, yongie?"

"I called his wife and told him that he had been cheating on her, threw his phone and a glass of wine at him, sorry about that hyungie," Seunghyun (as he thought) was very reasonable about the wine waste, "I then stormed out and you found me on the floor, say how did you get in my house?" Jiyong asked, resting his head back on his knees but this time staring at Seunghyun's hand on his knee.

"You gave me a key a while ago when you were on tour to take care of Iye," Jiyong nodded, remembering that he had given Seunghyun the key since he was the only one that Iye liked. Seungri and Iye liked to fight each other and Youngbae and Daesung lived too far out of the way. Things got quiet after that, the two of them sitting in comfortable silence. But as always Seunghyun was way too perceptive and knew that something was wrong with Jiyong and it was not long before he questioned Jiyong's quietness.

"He said I wasn't husband material, hyung. . . That my lifestyle did not allow for happily ever after's." Jiyong let his eyes slip close as Seunghyun affronted noise, fear replacing the hope he had felt at his touch. Seunghyun probably agreed. Jiyong was too much of celebrity for anyone to want to deal with him and he was too much of a workaholic to give anyone the proper attention.

All self-criticizing thoughts came to an end when thin lips were pressed against his own. Jiyong's eyes shot open and narrowed at the closed ones of Choi Seunghyun, his bandmate, his best friend. Jiyong pulled back, staring at his hyung in surprise. Seunghyun stared back at him, worrying his lower lip now.

"Seunghyun. . ." Jiyong started, but the elder held his hand up to pause him.

"I love you, Ji. More than I should as your bandmate or best friend, but I know you are hurt now. Your heart is in a million pieces and your life was just turned upside down, but when you are ready, hell if you are ever ready to let someone close to you again, I am right here. I will never leave you, no matter how you need me at your side, even if it is just to feed your cat when you tour the world."

Jiyong's eyes burned with tears, not at all accustomed to Seunghyun being so good with his words or pouring his feelings out to him.

"Should you let me like that, Ji? We will have a happily ever after, that I promise you."

Jiyong reached forward to pull Seunghyun back in for another kiss. He put his all into this kiss, not caring that he was naked or that Seunghyun's shirt was getting wet from where he placed his hand in the tub to steady himself. The younger ran his hands through the ebony locks, letting his thumb stroke Seunghyun's high cheekbones. The elder attempted to deepen the kiss, but Jiyong pulled back from the kiss. He wanted to, really wanted to, but now was not the time. He needed Seunghyun to be his rock right now, he could not deal with unfamiliar territory right now. Jiyong let his thumb stroke over Seunghyun's cheekbone though, his touch reassuring the nerves in Seunghyun.

"One day, Tabi. Just not today." Jiyong whispered, pressing a kiss to Seunghyun's forehead. His ankles wrapped around Seunghyun's arm, keeping him close to him.

"You haven't call me Tabi in years,"

"You are my Tabi, always have been." Seunghyun smiled softly, resting his own head on Jiyong's knees, the two of them sitting like that for a bit longer. The two were so absorbed in each other that they did not even notice Seungri had come in until the sound of a picture being taken. Jiyong looked over at their maknae, curiosity showing on his face.

"You two looked so cute together, I had to document it," Seungri shrugged, typing away on his phone before looking up at them. Seunghyun grabbed his phone when he felt it vibrate, rolling his eyes when he got two notifications - one from Instagram and another from their group chat. The message had the caption; 'Hyungie taking care of our leader', which Jiyong rolled his eyes at chuckling to himself. Seunghyun opened the Instagram notification to see that it was the same picture with the caption: 'We are here for our leader #.standwithgdragon'. Jiyong looked at Seungri in surprise at the hashtag, but the younger just shrugged.

"The fan had made it," he shrugged once more, sitting on the toliet and the trio conversed amongst themselves before Jiyong found the strength to get out of the tub, Seunghyun blocking Seungri's camera in case the maknae attempted to be bold. Jiyong was dressed (well at least in a pair of sweatpants) by the time Daesung showed up at his house, Youngbae and Hyorin following not even an hour later. Lucky for them, Jiyong had a king sized big enough for all of them. Jiyong's parents decided to stay as well but in the guest room. They did not think they would fit in the bed with five grown men, a grown woman or a cat - plus they did not really want to participate in the cuddle pile.

Jiyong was laid out mostly on Seunghyun's chest, his leg and arm thrown over him and Daesung was curled up at his back. Youngbae was laying on Seunghyun's other side, Hyorin in much the same position as Jiyong on the other side. Seungri was curled up between Daesung's legs, head resting on the other man's stomach. Each of them had a hand somewhere on Jiyong's body, providing comfort to their leader.

The others had fallen asleep a while ago, but Seunghyun could not get what Jiyong had said earlier out of his head. About him not being husband material. It provoked him enough to pull his phone out his phone and take a picture of their dogpile. It was mostly Jiyong's shoulder, showing off his roman numerals and his dragonball tattoo, but you could see that there were others in the bed with them. Seungri's hair could be seen and Youngbae and Hyorin's wedding ring hands were placed on Jiyong's back. Daesung could only be seen by the arm that was around Jiyong's waist, right next to Seunghyun's. This was his family and he loved them all so much.

Seunghyun posted the picture with the caption: 'Happily Ever After' on it, turning his phone off and letting himself be eased into sleep by his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so sad to write, but i hope you guys enjoy it! now i just need a story with ji and youngbae and i will have written one for all of them!


End file.
